narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shikaku Nara
Allgemeines Shikaku Nara (Shika = Hirsch, Shikaku = Assassine, ein Logik-Spiel, Nara = die Hauptstadt Japans im achten Jahrhundert, bekannt für ihre zahmen Hirsche) war ein Jonin aus Konohagakure und der Vater von Shikamaru. Als das Oberhaupt des Nara-Clans war er der Hirte des heiligen Waldes seines Clans und aller dort lebenden Hirsche. Shikaku gehörte zu den führenden Shinobi im Dorf, er war der Kommandant aller Jonin, gehörte zum Ältesten- und Kriegsrat und zählte zu den engsten Beratern des Hokage. Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg war er außerdem Teil des Führungsstabes und koordinierte als Chefstratege die Taktiken und Angriffe der verschiedenen Divisionen. Er bildete einst ein Ino-Shika-Chou-Trio mit Inoichi Yamanaka und Chouza Akimichi, den Vätern der Teamkameraden seines Sohnes. Erscheinung Shikaku hatte, wie sein Sohn, schwarze Haare, die er ebenfalls zu einem Zopf zusammenband, und schwarze Augen, trug jedoch einen Kinnbart. Sein markantestes Merkmal waren die zwei großen Narben in seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte, im Anime hatte er zu Beginn sogar noch eine dritte auf der linken Seite. In Part I trug er ein Netzunterteil unter seiner Jonin-Weste und darüber eine Weste aus Hirschfell und dazu lange Handschuhe mit Panzerung, in Part II trug er jedoch das Standard-Outfit der Konoha-Nin. Zuhause trug er einen hellen Kimono und einen Haori mit dem Symbol seines Clans. Charakter Ähnlich wie sein Sohn dachte auch Shikaku, dass Frauen zärtlich und süß sein sollen, jedoch in Realität dominant und aggressiv sind. Laut Shikamaru stand sein Vater vollkommen unter der Rigide seiner Frau, jedoch scheint er einige Dinge vor ihr verstecken zu können. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Eltern sagte er seinem Sohn nicht, er solle sich von Naruto Uzumaki fernhalten, sondern ließ ihm die Wahl, sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Im Gegensatz zu Shikamaru war er sehr willensstark, pflichtbewusst und zweifelte nicht an sich, auch unter größtem Druck konnte er ruhig und konzentriert arbeiten, ein Charakterzug, den Shikamaru sich erst im Laufe der Serie erarbeitet. Zu Beginn, vor allem nach der gescheiterten Sasuke-Rettungsmission, musste er seinen Sohn vermehrt wieder aufrichten und zur Räson bringen. Im Kampf zeigte er sich erbarmungslos, so erwürgt er zum Beispiel einen Suna-Nin, der längst seinen Widerstand aufgegeben hat. Zu Beginn der Serie war er häufig mit einer Flasche Sake zu sehen. Stellung innerhalb des Dorfes Shikaku Nara ist ein extrem angesehener Shinobi und hat nach dem Hokage mit den Goikenban die wohl höchste Stellung im Dorf inne. Er ist der Kommandeur aller Jonin und somit der hochrangigste reguläre Shinobi im Dorf, er vertritt die Jonin im Ältesten- und Kriegsrat des Dorfes, in dem seine Meinung anerkannt ist. Damit hat er direkten Einfluss auf die Ernennung des Hokage, da dieser sowohl vom Daimyou des Feuer-Reiches als auch von den Jonin ernannt werden muss. Auch abseits seiner Position zählt er zu Tsunades engsten Beratern und begleitet sie sogar zu den Sitzungen zur Kriegsvorbereitung. Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg ist er der Chefstratege und gibt somit die taktische Marschroute und Truppenbewegungen für alle Divisionen vor, wobei er immer noch den fünf Kage untersteht, als diese jedoch ebenfalls in die Schlacht ziehen, ist er essentiell der Kommandeur sämtlicher Streitkräfte. Handlung Suna und Otos Invasion auf Konoha und die Sasuke-Rettungsmission thumb|left|Shikaku und sein Team verteidigen Konoha Während Suna und Otos Invasion auf Konoha tut er sich mit seinen beiden ehemaligen Teamkameraden Inoichi und Chouza zusammen, um das Dorf gegen die Angreifer zu verteidigen. Die Gegner sind ihnen nicht gewachsen und sie töten viele, wobei Shikaku hauptsächlich das Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu nutzt. Später nimmt er an der Beerdigung des Sandaime Hokage teil. Nachdem die Mission, Sasuke Uchiha nach Konoha zurückzuholen, gescheitert ist, ist Chouji Akimichi lebensbedrohlich verletzt und kann von Tsunade nur gerettet werden, weil Shikaku ihr die geheime Medizin-Enzyklopädie seines Clans gibt, in der die Wirkung der Pillen des Akimichi-Clans verzeichnet ist. Sein Sohn ist ob der Verletzungen seiner Kameraden vollkommen niedergeschlagen und er muss ihm hart ins Gewissen reden, damit er seine Karriere als Shinobi nicht aufgibt. Asumas Tod und Pains Angriff auf Konoha thumb|left|Shikaku während Pains Angriff auf Konoha Shikaku nimmt an der Beerdigung Asuma Sarutobis teil und versucht seinen Sohn beim Shogi-Spiel zu trösten. Nachdem Shikamaru Kakuzu und Hidan getötet hat, spielen sie wieder Shogi und sprechen über die Bedeutung des Königs, die Shikamaru nun begriffen hat. Nichtsdestotrotz wird er von Shikaku besiegt. Nachdem Pain Konoha verwüstet hat, zeigt sich, dass Shikaku zusammen mit Shikamaru und Shiho überlebt hat. Er sagt seinem Sohn, er solle sich aus dem Kampf Narutos gegen die sechs Pfade des Pain heraushalten, da er ihm in seinem Zustand keine Hilfe sei. Er schafft es, herauszufinden, wo sich der wahre Pain aufhält und begibt sich mit Inoichi dahin, wird jedoch von Naruto aufgehalten, der allein mit Pain reden will. Inoichi ist dagegen, jedoch schafft Shikaku es, ihm Vertrauen in Naruto zu geben, was sich später als richtig erweist, da er Nagato zum Aufgeben bringen kann und dieser alle Gefallenen wiederbelebt. Das Treffen der Kage und das Verstecken der Jinchuuriki thumb|left|Der Ältestenrat berät thumb|right|Shikaku berät die Kage Da Tsunade nach dem Kampf gegen Pain in ein Koma gefallen und Konoha vollkommen zerstört worden war, wird eine Versammlung des Ältestenrates mit dem Daimyou anberaumt, um über die Zukunft des Dorfes zu beratschlagen. Danzou Shimura bringt die Ernennung eines neuen Hokages ins Spiel, mit dem Ziel, selbst Hokage zu werden. Um die Machtergreifung der ANBU-Ne zu verhindern, nominiert Shikaku Kakashi und es sieht so aus, als würde er die Mehrheit erlangen, jedoch schafft es Danzou, die Versammlung umzustimmen, indem er Kakashi diskreditiert und er wird zum Kandidaten für das Amt des Hokage ernannt, womit er die Macht im Dorf ergreift. Nachdem Danzou während des Treffens der Kage im Kampf gegen Sasuke umkommt, wird der Rat noch einmal versammelt, um über die Zukunft des Dorfes zu beraten. Wieder soll Kakashi zum Kandidaten für das Amt ernannt werden, jedoch erwacht Tsunade kurz vor seiner formalen Ernennung aus ihrem Koma. Als erste Amtshandlung ernennt sie einen Kriegsrat, dem auch Shikaku und Shikamaru angehören, obwohl Shikaku glaubt, sein Sohn sei zu jung, um an dem Treffen teilzunehmen. Daraufhin reist er mit Tsunade nach Kumogakure, wo die beiden mit den Vertretern der anderen Dörfer die Organisation der Streitkräfte planen. Shikaku rät ihr unter anderem, die Jinchuuriki vor dem Feind zu verbergen. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|right|Shikaku als Chefstratege Shikaku wird zum Chefstrategen der Shinobi-Allianz ernannt und koordiniert zusammen mit den drei Kagen A, Oonoki und Tsunade die Strategien und Bewegungen der fünf Divisionen gegen die Zetsu-Armee und die wiederbelebten Shinobi. Seine weisen Entscheidungen bringen ihm den Respekt des Raikage ein. Als die Nachricht von den wiederbelebten ehemaligen Kagen das Hauptquartier erreicht, will er zusammen mit Inoichi und Chouza gegen Muu kämpfen, jedoch entschließt sich Oonoki, selbst gegen seinen toten Meister zu kämpfen. Anschließend erstellt er für das jüngere Ino-Shika-Cho-Team eine Strategie, um Kinkaku zu stoppen und übermittelt sie dank Inoichis Telepathie. Danach stellt er die drei dazu ab, gegen Asuma zu kämpfen, da sie als seine Schüler gegen ihren ehemaligen Meister am besten kämpfen können. thumb|left|Shikaku und Mabui analysieren Daten Als das Hauptquartier die Nachricht erreicht, dass die Jinchuuriki der Insel entkommen sind, brechen die zwei verbleibenden Kage auf, um sie aufzuhalten, womit Shikaku das alleinige Kommando hat. Er erfährt davon, dass Zetsu alle Divisionen infiltriert hat. Shikaku versucht fieberhaft, eine Strategie gegen die Zetsus zu entwickeln und weigert sich, die Kage zu informieren, da dies seine Verantwortung sei. Er kommt zu dem Schluß, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, sie zu stoppen, Narutos Fähigkeit, negative Emotionen zu spüren, ist. Mabui ist überzeugt, dass A das niemals erlauben würde, jedoch erfahren sie von Katsuyu, dass er Naruto und Killer B überraschenderweise passieren lässt. Daraufhin kontaktiert er die beiden und unterrichtet sie über die Situation auf dem Schlachtfeld und weist sie an, Tobi gegenüber keine Gnade zu zeigen. Durch Narutos Eingreifen dreht sich die Lage auf dem Schlachtfeld und die Allianz erhält laut Shikaku die Oberhand. Seine Freude währt jedoch nur kurz, da Ao eine neue Präsenz auf dem Schlachtfeld feststellt: die des echten Madara Uchiha. Noch während sie herauszufinden versuchen, wer Tobi nun wirklich ist, erschüttert ein Erdbeben das Hauptquartier. Inoichi und Ao bestätigen, dass Madara die gesamte verbleibende vierte Division ausgelöscht hat. Shikaku sagt Tsunade, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten stecken, wenn sie weiterhin so viele Truppen verlieren. Tsunade bereitet sich daraufhin vor, mit Mabuis Tensou no Jutsu aufs Schlachtfeld zu gelangen, Shikaku schlägt jedoch vor, dass Hiraishin no Jutsu zu nutzen. Tsunade will jedoch ihr Infuuin: Kai nutzen, um den Transfer zu überleben, was Shikaku aufgrund ihres konstanten Pechs für zu riskant hält, Tsunade überzeugt ihn jedoch davon, dass sie dieses Spiel gewinnen werde. Als A ebenfalls auszieht, befiehlt er Genma Shiranui, Mei Terumii ebenfalls zu Madara zu bringen. Da er nun wieder das Oberkommando innehat, holt er einen Statusbericht ein und beordert die verbleibenden Divisionen zu Naruto und Killerbee, um sie ihrem Kampf gegen Tobi zu unterstützen. thumb|right|Sein Grab Als das Juubi von Madara und Tobi wiedererweckt wird, gerät das Kanchi Suikyuu außer Kontrolle. Während Naruto mit den beiden Gegnern diskutiert, entwickelt Shikaku eine Strategie, um das Juubi bewegungsunfähig zu machen. Die Strategie schlägt jedoch fehl und Madara und Tobi beginnen, Bijuu Dama in die Distanz zu feuern. Als Shikaku realisiert, dass sie auf das Hauptquartier zielen, ist es bereits zu spät. Jedoch schafft er es noch, vor seinem Tod Informationen zu sammeln, eine Strategie gegen die scheinbar übermächtigen Gegner zu entwickeln und sich von seinem Sohn zu verabschieden. Er stirbt mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Hauptquartiers, als Juubis Bijuu Dama einschlägt und es zerstört. Die Strategie wird von seinem Sohn und Naruto koordiniert und scheint zunächst Erfolg zu versprechen, kann jedoch nicht verhindern, dass Obito zum Jinchuuriki des Juubi wird, rettet jedoch vielen Shinobi das Leben. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Als Anführer des Nara-Clans, Kommandeur aller Jonin und Chefstratege der Shinobi-Allianz gehörte Shikaku zu den stärksten Shinobi Konohagakures und wurde als der wohl intelligenteste Charakter der Serie neben Shikamaru dargestellt. Nara-Hiden thumb|right|Das Kuro Higanbana Shikaku war sehr geübt im Umgang mit den Hiden seines Clans und in der Lage, mehrere Suna-Nin gleichzeitig zu binden und danach zu erwürgen. Im Anime war er sogar in der Lage, dutzende Shinobi gleichzeitig mit seinem Kuro Higanbana zu immobilisieren. Er war durch jahrelange Erfahrung sehr geübt darin, seine Techniken mit seinen Kameraden abzustimmen und mit ihnen vereint zu kämpfen. Intelligenz thumb|left|Shikaku denkt Innerhalb des Dorfes war er jedoch noch weit mehr für seinen hohen Intellekt berühmt. Er saß in sämtlichen Räten des Dorfes, in denen er eine führende Rolle einnahm und war einer der engsten Berater des Hokage. Als einziger Charakter der Serie reichte sein Intellekt an Shikamaru heran, er schien diesen sogar zu übertreffen, da er ihn ihm Shogi schlug, ohne dass er dies überhaupt bemerkte. Er schloss aus den Informationen über Pain korrekt auf dessen Aufenthaltsort und während des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges traf er von Hauptquartier Entscheidungen zum Vorteil der Allianz und analysierte die Schwächen von Jutsus und Gegnern aus der Ferne. Techniken Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Ino-Shika-Chou' Trivia *Laut den Schriften des Sha: **Wünschte er sich, gegen seinen Sohn im Shogi zu kämpfen. **Sein Hobby war die Pflege der Hirsche. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha